


Carpool

by ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben is being a dick, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Episode Related, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Missing Scene, Possession, Sick Klaus Hargreeves, The Umbrella Academy Season 2 Spoilers, The missing scene where they actually address Klaus getting possessed, tua s2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt/pseuds/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt
Summary: Spoiler warning for Season 2! This takes place as a missing scene from episode 6 if you haven't seen that far and don't want spoilers pls dont readMissing scene where Diego drives Luther, Allison and Klaus away from the meeting with their father. Klaus is still feeling the effects of Ben's forced possession.Basically I'm mad that no one was in the least but concerned about Klaus here and also that he and Diego got no scenes together really this season. Enjoy
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 34
Kudos: 713





	Carpool

The car was silent as they drove away, no one daring to break it, the weight of seeing their father again crushing down on them with an almost physical force. Well, that was true for three of them at least. 

Klaus shivered in the backseat, groaning to himself periodically as a strange hot and cold sensation washed over him. 

Diego glared at him through the car mirror. 

“You better not puke in my car, stoner boy.” He muttered, the suggestion making Allison shuffle her feet a little away from him. 

“Mm’ not high.” Klaus murmured, his head pressed against the window, seeking the coolness of the glass. 

“Sure you’re not.” Diego said sarcastically. 

“Just booze.” Klaus insisted. Granted, it had been a lot of booze, but alcohol wasn’t as bad as pills, right? 

“Oh, that’s okay then.” Diego deadpanned. 

“Diego, leave it.” Allison put in, feeling a little guilty for her own part in Klaus’s drunkenness.

“No! I’m sick of his shit! We don’t have time for it!” Diego snapped. 

“I’m right here you know.” Klaus muttered. “And fuck you, I was sober for three years before you all showed up again.” 

A silence fell over the car. Luther shifted slightly in the passenger seat to turn to look at their brother. 

“The other night…?” Allison asked and Klaus shrugged. 

Allison’s guilt dug a little deeper.

“Anyway, this is Ben’s fault, not mine!” Klaus protested. Ben smirked a little where he was sat in the back, feeling a little smug. 

“That isn’t funny Klaus.” Luther warned and Klaus sighed, giving up his attempt. 

“God, I’ve not missed this.” He muttered under his breath, cracking open the car window. 

“Cut that out.” Diego snapped and Klaus sighed heavily. 

“I thought you  _ didn’t _ want me to puke in your car?!” He snapped, “Possession isn’t an easy ride you know! I feel like my organs are all out of place!” He moaned, running his hand under his shirt as if to feel them. “It’s like someone stuck their hand right up my ass and ran them through a blender.” 

Luther grimaced and Diego fell silent as Klaus stuck his head out of the window, feeling the cool breeze on his face, drawing it into his lungs. 

Finally, they pulled up outside Allison’s house, an awkward silence still hanging over them. 

  
“Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” She said. “Klaus, are you crashing on the couch again or...?” 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll be a sec, just...composing myself.” He sighed, pulling the window up with what seemed to be the last of his strength. 

“I’ll...I’ll see Allison in.” Luther said quickly, and Diego rolled his eyes, knowing his brother would use any excuse to be alone with her - it had been the same as kids. 

The doors closed, leaving just two. They sat in silence for a moment, Klaus almost too tired to fill it for once. It was Diego who finally broke. 

“So, three years, huh?” He said, not turning round to look at his brother. He hadn’t had a moment alone with him since, well, since 2019. 

Klaus chuckled, stretching out across the backseat. 

“Personal record.” 

“That...that’s...you’ve been here that long?” Diego asked cautiously. 

“1960 baby, you should have seen it, I saw Psycho in the theatres! Well, I tried, they kicked me out for ‘disruption’, I was only trying to warn people of what was coming next! Let them prepare.” He rambled but Diego ignored him.

“What...what made you…” He didn’t know how to ask. “...you know?” 

“Nose dive off the wagon?” Klaus raised his eyebrows, running a hand down his face. “Oh, you know, people round here aren’t always welcoming to folks like me.” 

“Like you? You mean assholes?” Diego said, smirking a little, glancing up to see Klaus in the mirror.

Klaus fell suddenly quiet as Diego’s mind took a second to catch up. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” Klaus said simply, his usual mask faltering as he remembered it.

An awkward silence hung in the air. Diego didn’t know what to say.

“That...sucks.” He settled on eventually and Klaus smiled sadly. 

“Yeah. Yeah it does, doesn’t it.” His hands reached for the dog tags. 

“Hey, I’m sorry the old man was still such a prick.” Klaus said eventually, almost a whisper. 

“Yeah. Me too.” Diego sighed. 

He wanted to say more, to find a way to...reconnect, but he couldn’t find the words. His chance was cut short by a sudden, loud tap on the window. 

“Christ on a cracker!” Klaus clutched his chest dramatically, the sombre mood of moments ago shattered. 

“Allison’s waiting.” Luther said, pulling open the car door. 

“Oh, sure, but, you know, I’m really not feeling too hot...I don’t suppose you could just-?” Klaus reached out to his brother, making grabby hands. “Unless you want to take me with you guys?” 

Luther sighed. 

“Watch your head.” He said, reaching down and lifting Klaus into the air. 

“Goodnight mi hermano!” He called, but Diego didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say. 

Luther set Klaus down on Allison’s porch. 

“Thanks big guy. Hey, if it’s any consultation, I think you look great, I almost see why Allison-” 

“Goodnight Klaus.” Luther cut in, smiling slightly as he said it, turning back to the car. 

“Goodnight! I love you brother!” He called after him. “Not you.” He hissed to Ben beside him. 

“Oh come on, you’re just being dramatic.”

“Klaus! Shush!” Allison appeared in the doorway and Klaus covered his mouth sheepishly. 

“Hey, do you have a tub? My whole body aches like one of Dad’s endurance tests.” He moaned and Allison sighed, taking his wrist to pull him forward. She was surprised by how flushed his skin was, frowning and raising a hand to his forehead. Klaus sighed into the touch. 

“Alright, I’ll run you a bath, come inside.” She said, softer this time and Klaus smiled, leaning into her. 

“Danke.” 

  
  


***

“Quit looking at me!” Klaus snapped later that evening, after Allison had gone to bed. Ben smiled and it made him uneasy. “You can’t just treat people like pieces of meat Ben!” 

His brother didn’t say anything, just continued to watch in silently from the other side of the room. 

“That wasn’t fair, they already think I’m a nutcase.” 

“Maybe you should just sleep on it.” Ben suggested with a sly smile. Klaus’s eyes widened.

“Oh no you don’t! I ain’t letting you get me in my sleep!” Klaus said, pushing himself back into the sofa. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Ben said, sarcastically. 

“You know what,” Klaus said, scrambling to his feet, suddenly, I’m not tired, I think maybe I should take a little night time stroll.” He headed towards the door and Ben followed. 

“I’ll tag along.” 

“No! God damn it!” Klaus cried, stamping his foot in frustration as they stood on the porch. 

“You can’t stop me.” Ben pointed out. Klaus seemed to consider this for a moment, before turning on his heels and beginning to run. 

“You’ll have to catch me first!” 

He couldn’t keep up the pace for long, even if he hadn’t been possessed that afternoon, years of smoking left him wheezing after a few minutes. Ben followed slowly behind. 

It was going to be a long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> So S2 y'all! 
> 
> A lot to love, but the lack of Diego and Klaus scenes was not one of them and so, I had to slot my own in. I tried to keep some of the tension from the show and not just write them how they were in season 1, whilst also giving them a chance to actually communicate. I hope it worked. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, a kudos or comment would make my day! Also if you wanna talk S2 I would love to share opinions in the comments or u can find me on tumblr the-kid-wants-coffee-black 
> 
> thank you! x


End file.
